ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Setsuko V.S Taka
= ' SETSUKO V.S TAKA' " The flames of rivalry will never die out." The battle field stood high above the sea level; Baku Mountain had become a popular place to have fight's of all kind's from training, to sparring and even matches to the very end of death's cold hand. This day would mark a burning rivalries first debut and pave the road for one day when a winner would emerge ultimately victorious. Takashiro Sarutobi and Setsuko Hatake were well known in the Land of Tea. They could usually be seen bickering about something the other one said or something the other one did. They strived constantly to surpass one another through their days beginning as a gennin. Now as the chunin exams creep ever closer; the boys yearn more than ever to determine who among them would rise above. Judge: Azuresato Ryu Place: Baku Mountain Result: Draw The Arrival Azuresato Ryu : -Ryu scaled the path easily...walking at a one hundred and eighty degree angle...upwards towards the ledge. She stepped up onto it and straightened her posture...-....-it took the woman far less time than most of the genin...she'd walked this path...thousands of times in her day-.....-she turned to wait for the boys to make their arrivals-.......-as well as the other's whom she knew were following-..... venussoudai : Soudai would have been at the end of the group, having a hard time travelling at fast speeds that she was known for because of her body aches. It wasn't too long till she had arrived and she didn't miss anything yet, she found what she believed would be a safe place away from any jutsus that the two were possible of releasing, those that might not be so, she believed she was capable of avoiding any stray danger that would have come her way. HatakeSetsuko : -Setsuko would appear on the training grounds in which Ryu would use to train her own team. He would smile remember the times he would come in to watch the training sessions as well as take part in some of them. He would look over seeing the water fall coming down from the mountain as he smiled taking in its beauty. Just the sounds and the smell of the water was enough to make Suko relaxed but now was not the time! Him and Taka had always been fighting with one another when in all honesty, Suko never had an issue with Taka. Suko liked giving him a hard time and challenging him because he knew he was a good fighter and would make for a great challenge. He walked over looking at Taka the whole time, not taking his single eye off him. Suko took in a breathe and exhaled as he smiled under his mask- Lets do this shall we Taka? –he grinned placing himself in position.- AmefushiKanarime: * Kanarime ran up the mountain path following his Sensei, not the exact same way but an easier route to the training grounds... He came to the top and looked down the path waiting for Setsuko and Taka to come along. Ah, this was exciting...in a good and bad way. He really didnt want them to fight, but watching to see which one would win would be awesome! He called out to Taka whever he was on the mountain by now, in a cheerful voice," Taaakaa! You better win! Im going to be cheering for you all the way! Hahahaha" He laughed and ran further into the training grounds, but it an acceptable place that would keep him out of the way and took a seat.* YukiTakashiro : Taka had quickly made his way up the mountainside,quickly scampering up it and then climbing out and spun around as he stood up "Settttttsuuuuuuukooooooo!!" He called out loudly as he held out a finger to him ,his face red and heated for all the anger welled up inside. He then slowly walked over to him,cricling around slowly as he scoped him out,thinking up strategies to use on him as he twitched and shook slightly at the sight of his rival and dug his feet into the earth and took an offensive position,holding one hand close to the ground while holding his other hand behind them,both shaped like hawk talons. "Its time to settle this!" He snarled out,only seeing setsuko,acting like a bull would,when seeing red. He then focused his eyes intensely on setsuko and awaited his attack AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu chuckled a little-......Alright since this obviously...has to happen........I will be the judge of this battle... if things get..out of hand. I will stop it so fast your little brains won’t know what happened.... IT BEGINS HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko could clearly see that he struck a real nerve on Taka this time… so why not egg it on even more and have a little fun with him. Suko would then nod to Taka smiling the whole time under his mask as he signed his hands in a fast motion, “Ram first->Snake second-> then Tiger Third” This would make four clones appear beside himself darting off in all for directions making sure Taka would be focused on watching them leave if anything. Next Channeling his chakra into his hands he would get into the ram position “Hidden Mist Techique” Suko would speak with a little grin on his face. As he did the water from the waterfall would flood the area leaving Taka blinded by the mist with no idea were Suko could strike from next. Suko would listen in closely to hear what Taka would do next in his enraged state- YukiTakashiro: Taka looked at the clones and then oncoming,enchroaching mist with utter contempt,he then held his hands out and just as quickly as setsuko did ,he formed the 'Ox-> Boar-> Snake' "Hidden Gopher Jutsu" he spat out softly as he stared at mist as the last sign was weaved and covered his entrie body in a subtle display of chakra and ran forward as he then dove hands first into the earth,making into morph into a fine sand-like substance as he dove underground,bypassing the mist entirely. The entrypoint of his subtereanean voyage quickly morphing back to its undisturbed state. He then sat deep inside the earth as he focused his chakra into using the magnetic forces in the ground to locate and then pinpoint Setsukos location on the topside. He then started to dig kunai into the ground and tied strange,weirdly colored tags to them,as he swam around underground around setsuko. He smirked to himself as he created a deviously ingenious trap for setsuko . HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko paused for a moment closing his eye listening to his surroundings trying to understand what Take would be doing next. He would signal one of his clones to jump out from the surrounding area and trade places with the real suko. Moving in sync trading placed the real Suko would jump up to the north towards the river he would channel his chakra into his feet making it possible to walk clear across the water and up the back of the mountain wall. Hiding in the mountains he would Put his hand into the position of the Ram once more as he begins channeling his chakra up into his throat. Suko would hold it in until the right time would be made. Setsuko knew that Taka was sneaky so he had something up his sleeve.- YukiTakashiro: Taka stopped planting the strange kunai as he reached out to the magnetic forces, using the unique earth ability to manipulate the stone into a kind of radar system. he then presses his palms together and focuses intensely, using the electrical pulses that the magnetic forces provide to deduce who is the real and who is the clone. He then refocuses the majority of the summoned chakra back around himself and digs through the dirt, making his way almost to the edge of the lake and chuckles 'Oh i have got him now... he'll never see this coming..' He then began to dig his way to the left and plow through dirt, now turned to sand by his chakra, making it revert back to its stone-y earth state shortly afterwards. all the while keeping the pulses directed on Setsuko’s location, using it to span out and feel where he is. He silently crept underground as he scaled the inside of the mountain until he finally came upon setsukos position as he hid in the stone and smiled as he then started to build up a mass of chakra, making it swell up in his hand and he then shot his hand out, it roaring silently with chakra, his palm it Shot out of the rock, boosted by the mass of his furious chakra, at a speed over 72mph, the distance between the two little more than a foot away, this would leave him little time to react if any at all- HatakeSetsuko: -While Setsuko sat low in the mountains he waited patiently for Taka to make his move… but there was still no movement. The Clone on the inside of the mist ran around looking for him, throwing Kunai left and right. Still nothing… -he thought to himself. Did he turn his tail and run? –he would grin standing up slightly still holding the bubbles in his mouth. There was a sudden burst in the rocks Taka’s fist came out from the mountain hitting in the shoulder with force that would send Suko flying off the mountain. With Taka’s face still buried and his chakra forced into his fist he would not see or have enough reaction to defend against the clones that were on the left and to the right. Taking Kunai into each hand, the clones would throw them in the fashion of catching Taka’s wrist holding him in place. He would have to think of something quick and fast as The real Suko that was flying off the mountain looked up aiming his mouth in the direction of the mountain: “Water Style: Wild Bubble Wave!” He would mumble with the bubbles in his mouth. He would send thousands of bubbles up towards the mountain with great force. If Taka could not escape he would face either having his wrist and hand completely shattered and he would come flying out of his little hole he was in or he would be crushed within the rocks of the mountain as it caved in because of the force of the bubble wave!- YukiTakashiro: Taka felt something hit his sleeve and sink into the sand reduced earth. Wondering what is was? It was somewhat cold and wet, very firm, he couldn’t think of what it could be at the moment ,but the squealed out as a bubble or two popped against this hand ,causing him to lose focus for a second, causing the sand to shift back and forth between rock and sand but quickly focusing back chakra into it. He then swiftly withdrew his hand feeling the rupturing earth above his and quickly began to tunnel downwards and groaned out as he felt a heavy pressure hit him in the side as some of the rock hit through the sand ,he then quickly tunneled into down further into the mountainside, reforming the earth above him to reinforce it as he planned to avoid the collapsing part that was hit with the bubble attack. After the attack ceased He then sat in the now fine sand, deep underground and waited for setsuko to land back on the mainland, onto the rigged kunai he had set up everywhere. He chuckled silently to himself as he waited for Suko to touch down. 'Oh he thought that shoulder punch was bad. He is going to find this one...quite a bang' he grinned deviously to himself. He then held out a hand to feel out the hidden kunai in the ground, waiting for just the right moment to set off the chain of explosions he had awaiting for setsuko, following up with a NASTY surprise afterwards. Having 10 kunai spread out at a radius of 10 feet apart from each other, all he had to do was press his hands together to set them off, one by one. HatakeSetsuko: -With the force of the bubble blast being so great it would push him off an additional 30 feet through the air. With the capturing of Taka’s wrist failed the clones would now focus on catching the real Suko from falling to the ground. The clones would hop down from the mountain as it crumbled due to the bubble wave Setsuko unleashed. With the clones now firmly on the ground they would toss the kunai at him to catch midair and thrust him back towards one of the nearby tree’s. Giving him the right amount of time to decide that it was time to try out the technique him and ink had talked about before and that was the use of his Sharigan. With his sharigan exposed he would be able to trace the chakra of Taka. He would see him trailing to the ground “So you little rat you…” with his sharigan to see what Taka would have in store for him next…. Maybe he would come and face him face to face and not in the ground. His clones would stand firm on the ground waiting for him to pop up from out of the ground.- YukiTakashiro: Taka then surfaced crawled down the inside of the mountain and then a round to the closer edge of the river and smiled at setsuko as he emerged from the ground and took out a couple, say 6 kunai and threw it at setsuko and his clone army. He then took a stance and charged his arms and hands up and then snacked his hands together before putting them to the ground, saying the release word for the kunai to go off ,watching the earth all around him violently start to churn rumble and shoot into the sky as all ten of them went off simultaneously, making a huge flash of light shoot forth from the multiple cracks that appeared all over, making the earth cave in and turn to rubble and debris. changing from his plan to make them go off separately "Now you are mine Setsuko!!!!!" He roared out at him and then cackled with such manic eagerness. He then quickly did the 'Boar-> Ox -> Snake' "Earthstyle: EarthQuake palm!!" he screamed out as he signed , smashing his hands into the edge of the crater and caused the now rubble earth to suck inwards on itself, leaving setsuko with little to no time to recover from the massive explosion HatakeSetsuko Whisper: -Watching from the tree’s where Setsuko was hidden he would see Taka finally emerge from the ground like as if it was ground hogs day. With Setsuko’s left eye in full visibility he watched closely as Taka channeled his chakra from his inner self to each of his hands. This was going to be one of the finally blows so Taka thought. With the Two toemo sharingan though It made it possible for Setsuko to predict the next move he was about to make but Setsuko would have to move quickly in order to keep himself from begin crushed or even killed by the explosion. He would look over seeing his final clone left beside him as he nodded. As the earth began to cave in and the massive explosion erupting, Suko waiting for the right moment to jump up into the air with his clone, avoiding any rocks or debris that came from the eruption of the earth. while the real Setsuko would place his hand in front of him he begin building up his chakra into his throat once more, “Water Style: Wild Bubble Wave!” he would yet again unleash the massive bubble wave at Taka aiming to throw him off guard, forcing him to move backwards. The clone meanwhile would take out a set of paper bombs and threw the lite tagged kunai 10 feet into the earth wall behind Taka. With all the noises of the explosion it would be doubtful that Taka would even hear the Kunai coming at him but this was not aimed to hit him but to cause the mountain behind him to explode into thousands of massive rocks aiming to crush Taka. This would all still be well hidden from Taka seeing that the area was still covered in the mist from earlier in the battle, plus all the dust and lighting from Taka’s light Show. Landing on the other side of the crater, Setsuko would watch closely to see what Taka would due next. That last attack would have not left him little to less time to react.- YukiTakashiro: Taka grunted as he heard the very faint sound of a jutsu being called out and stomped his foot as his plan had obviously not worked out like he had of hoped. He then jerked about as he saw a mass of bubbles coming at him. He then threw a kunai in the direction of where the bubbles came from, trying to pinpoint where Setsuko was and then quickly dove to the side as he scrambled to his hands and knees as he started to focus his chakra from his stomach and covering it all over his body,doing the 'Ram-Boar-Dog' sign and calling out the Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu "Earth Release:Hidden like a mole jutsu!" as he then pressed his hands to the earth, using his chakra to metamophosize it into a loose, sand like texture, making it very easy to dig through as he scurried downward in a panicked frenzy. He then smacked his hands together and made the entry point in which he had dug through, change back to its undisturbed state to hide where he had started his technique. 'Gah! fool..that sharingan eye of his.. damnit..damnit all to hell!' he mentally scolded himself for letting his brash nature giving him such blind cocky confidence. He then quickly tunneled his way to the rubble and popped out of the side of the massive, now cave in crater that he had made and then looked around for setsuko, while he drew the small sword he had on the lower backside of his belt "Setsuko! where are ya?!" He then called out as he swung his sword into a downward facing position, his blade pointed at the ground as he held it in a dagger like grip "Lets finish this in a brawl, no jutsu, just fighting!" He then called out again, the smoke and dust from the explosion still thick in the air, but slowly clearing up, putting down the goggles he wore to cover his eyes from the smoke and dust so it wouldn’t bother him, really needing a clear view to take on setsuko as he then got into a defensive stance, awaiting whatever attack Setsuko had in store for him. HatakeSetsuko: -There would be a faint laughter in the distance as Setsuko walked into view looking at Taka, hid posture would show that he was either exhausted or well hurt. “Well, so it seems this will be rather interesting you and I Taka” –he would begin to pace as he looked at him with his Sharingan in full pinpoint of him- “I knew I choose one of the best Rivals… -he grinned- “but I am starting to question and be curious about, what more you will bring to the exams” –he would remove the The White Fang Blade of Konohana thrusting it into the ground- “I think you are right though… lets finish this little spar!” –he would lung himself making sure that he knew that Taka’s chakra was completely repressed and no foul play was in order. Setsuko would swing with a left hook, aiming it for the left side of the jaw. If connected it could break a couple the side molars in Taka’s Mouth. With this Right leg he would then aim to catch Taka’s left ankle to catch him in his defense to throw him off and too the ground- YukiTakashiro: ."Oh don’t you worry about what i have to bring to the Chunin exams, i will promise to leave quite an impression!" He had smirked inwardly to himself as he heard Setsuko praising him as a rival, thinking quite the same about Setsuko himself. As he saw Setsuko lunge at him with his fist he called out in surprise "Whyja drop your sword, fool!?!?" He then moved his arm to cover his jaw, making the held up the swordhe carried cover his arm, adding an extra layer of defense, chuckling as he saw his fist now going toward the hardened steel and impact against it if he didn’t withdraw his attack, if he didnt, he would then brace himself with his left foot, to try and shoulder the impact of the blow, knowing that Setsuko had alot of power behind him, hoping to bring this to a draw soon as he was getting really tired from expending all that chakra in jutsus ,from digging around underground and planting all those traps. HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would grin seeing the blade up against his forearm as he laughed- “You think I fear that puny blade!” –he smashed his fist against the blade with a force great enough to fracture the boys are but also breaking a couple of bones in his own fist. Ignoring the pain he kicked upward continuing to focus on Taka’s arm! This was to try and knock the blade from Taka’s hand making them both just use hand to hand combat. “I was taught that a blade does not make the warrior, it’s the man who makes the warrior!” he lunged at him even more aiming his fist this time for his right cheek, aiming to smash the other side of Taka’s face since he missed the left side. Setsuko was feeling it though… his chakra was drawing closer and closer to an end, he forgot how draining the sharigan was for him at the moment. In time he would be able to control it more but seeing this was all knew his chakra was draining out much quicker. Setsuko was also feeling tired, all the jumping and maneuvering was making his muscles weaker and weaker! Hopefully Taka would either pass out and he would also and be left in a rivalry draw or Setsuko would knock him out!- YukiTakashiro: .Taka grunted out as the fist of his rival impacted against the blade and somewhat cracked the edge about about halfway, a small paper-thin line cut be seen jutting out of the metal. He then let go of the blade since it had been kicked out of his right hand and it found itself flung into the air. After that he swung his right hand behind him to try and gain leverage for when he returned a punch to setsuko, he was trying to counter that lunge with a punch of his own, and was aiming to smack the knuckles of his own left hand against Setsuko's fist . It was an attempt to detour that fist from marring that glorious face of his. The high punch was merely a ploy, as the arm he had drawn back to gain leverage for his left arm was merely to distract and hopefully block the attempt on his jaw. Taka then tried to shift out of the way and then flung his right arm up into a low uppercut as he aimed to strike setsuko in the stomach and hopefully connecting and knocking the wind out of him.He was getting to that point of empty to where everything got fuzzy and blurry, he would hope to have this over with soon or he very well may just pass out from all the exertion of his previous actions, but knowing that setsuko would have to feeling the same kind of exhaustion from using that weird eye of his "I won’t back down! not to you, not to jinora..or Anyone!" HatakeSetsuko: -Feeling their fist connect he could feel the knuckles shattering in both of their hands, making that apparent that the battle was about over with. Taka was getting more and more pissed off and by seeing his emotions get the best of him Setsuko grinned- “You will never be like me… or Jinora.. or any of us. You’re just a boy… just like your grandfather was… Always chasing in Naruto’s shadow” –he grinned even more. As Taka’s fist connected to Setsuko’s stomach he gasped for air but managed to pull his own fist back and went to land a hit on Taka’s ribs also hoping to knock the wind out of him. Just from the gesture Taka was giving off… he was done he would soon fall down like he was going to also. “I will not bow to you Taka but I will not be your lower… nor you’re Equal! I am a Hatake and I hold the very pride of my clan in my name!” –he stumbles back holding his stomach, removing his mask- This is going to end right here… right now! –he would fall to the ground gripping some of the gravel on the ground and threw it into the eyes of Taka and charged at him. While heading his way Setsuko would take one last edge of strength that he had and grabbed the White Fang blade of Konohana and thrust it in the direction of Taka hoping to nail him in the shoulder! This was at such a speed that Taka would have to move quickly to avoid it and in his current state it would be doubtful he could move in time to have the blade miss him.- "This battle is over. I call a draw. AzuresatoRyu: -She had watched the battle closely the entire time. Each moment she would study their bodies, their faces, their techniques. Clearly Togg-kun had trained the hatake boy in a way no one else could have. He was brutal and ruthless just as Togg-kun was. Setsuko would go in for the end of it all. The cyan haired jonin bent her knees slightly and in under a single second, using the portion of chakra she had forced into her feet and her legs, the woman had gone. She landed in between them; at the speed that setsuko charged,something like this was easily achieved especially because it was not supported by his chakra. They were drained and she could tell that this was over and done with. Her hand lifted; as it did so a trail of her chakra compacted within it. A single swift strike to the side of the blade had been aimed, her hand moving to make impact upon it at 36mph. If it struck it would no doubt contain enough of a force to send the blade flying, while she did this her free hand aimed for Taka’s chest. If it landed then it would strike him with a speed of a well-controlled fifteen miles per hour. “ This battle is over. I call a draw.” There would be no more point to continuing the brawl when the boys could not find or use their Chakra.- -if they went any further then she might possibly be unable to attend to their medical needs.- YukiTakashiro: Taka squealed out as the dirt flew into his eyes and he vigorously rubbed at his eyelids and eventually removed the dirt. He then looked up and saw the blade that been knocked up into the air clatter a few feet beside him. He then saw Ryu-sama appear out of nowhere and stop the fight "What the.." He then saw her try to swipe away Setsukos sword, not noticing the hand that darted towards him, letting out a sharp grunt as he was propelled back ten feet and laid on the ground as he had thud from the point blank impact of her viper-like quick strike against him HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would fall to his knees breathing at an alarming rate. His heart was racing… the thrill of battle was flowing through his veins! He would look over spiting up a little blood as he grinned to Taka- “well it seems it’s done… and well we are still equal… but this is not over with..” he would struggle to get to his feet- “My sword…” –he watched it fly off into the distance- “Just wait till we get to the exams…. She won’t be able to interfere then –he grinned pointing to Ryu- AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu lowered her arms by her sides. She looked from Taka to Setsuko for a moment before she sat down where she had been standing, her legs crossed underneath herself. In truth the two were indeed rival’s to be reckoned with. They each had incredible talent and mouths to match.- Come on over here you two,…Let’s take care of those injuries hmn?...-She prepared herself for the diagnosis of the two; focusing in on her chakra. Something like this was taught to academy students who wished to learn of Iijutsu; It would take a merely two seconds for Ryu. She moved to examine Setsuko’s chest prominently being that he had spat blood. With her hands focusing in upon a general area at his torso, she spoke.-Eisei Shindan no Jutsu.: Diagnosis. –After a single moment when she spoke these words, she detected the issues. A single hand had waved over the boy and pinpointed each and every affliction. With her other hand she did the same to Taka. When she had an idea of their injuries, she focused further. They were chakra depleted. She would take care of that as soon as she relieved them of their shattered bones and their pain.- Mystical Palm Technique…-each hand aimed for a boy. Enveloped in the green light of condensed, concentrated healing chakra. The hand moved from injury to injury quickly taking care of the broken bone’s torn muscles and anything that she could sense inwardly. ……..You are lucky I was here Setsuko. Your heart was approximately five beats away from cardiac arrest. –she watched his face- in other words. Death. YukiTakashiro: .Taka got up to his feet after have been knocked back by what had seemed to him a wall that he had figuratively smacked into “Ow.. I that was painful..” He had muttered to himself very softly, so that no one else could possibly hear it as he muttered to himself and mustered the last bit of his strength to force himself to his feet as he stumbled and staggered over to her, somewhat surprise he had lasted that long against him in close combat, thankfully those private hand-to-hand lessons that he got from his sensei Ryu were coming in handy, for being a long-range/stealth attacker it helped to have something to fall back on when his usual style of fighting was no longer viable. He then stood beside ryu and gave her a cheeky smile as he looked up at her. He starts to feel all warm and tingly as the healing chakra envelops and covers him in a bright glow “Hehehe.. I love this technique.. “ he smiles at the glow, starting to feel better as his condition is slowly improving. HatakeSetsuko: -he would blink once, twice and then a third time as he approached Ryu.- I am was that close to death…. Interesting…. –he looked at her pausing as she began to accept her healings. He would look to Taka as he grinned- “At least I know where my limits are and where I need to train at… Setsuko thought back to all of his training that Inkroe-sama had given him and I am sure that he would have been proud of him. “All I can say is that this is not the end..” –he began feeling himself get healed by the healing chakra of ryu- AzuresatoRyu: You two definitely have skill. That’s for sure….Realizing your limit’s? not entirely…-she removed her hand from Taka and then her hand from Setsuko. The healing touch had done its job and now it was time to aid them with their lack of chakra-….I should hope it isn’t over!~..-Ryu gave a sweet laughter as she usually did. Making light of such a situation.- -The training she had given Taka pertaining to close combat played a part in the fight; this made the jounin beam with pride- If this was over now then my, you two would be soooo~ boring!~..-She clasped her hands together, channeling separate portions of chakra within her core. She selected a mediocre percentage of her chakra to pass onto them. When she was ready she released the thick strands of icy blue colored chakra and sent them towards the boys.- Chakra Transfer Technique… YukiTakashiro: .Taka stayed silent as his sensei spoke, she sounded ever so proud of him as he utilized the bit of up close fighting she had taught him. Oh no, it was far. far from over as he stared back at Setsuko with a grin. He then saw a weirdly colored thick strand of chakra come towards him and made him feel much more rejuvenated feeling that weird warmish tingle creep through him once again. It almost had a kind of ticklish feel to him a she couldn’t help but chuckle from it as it made contact HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would stay silent as he received the rest of the medical treatment.-he would close his eye and put himself into a deep thought of recalling the entire battle. Trying to review what mistakes he made, where his strong points were and so on. He would open his right eye glancing over to Ryu- “So how close was Taka to death?” –he would wonder where his body stood at since his had gotten so weak…. Was this cause of the use of his Sharigan or was it the use of too many bubble wave…. What differences could he make??- AzuresatoRyu: -The flow of chakra, that currently sustained them, continued even as Ryu spoke to them. She did not feel at all exhausted from supplying them with as much chakra as she was. In truth she barely if at all took much from her storage within.- Taka was not near it as much as you If that is what you mean to ask. Though I assume it has to do with the fact you used your lovely red eye’s during a lot of the battle. It will take time to get used to it. Just likeits going to take time for you two to grow and work. Soon enough these battle’s you two have will actually have winner’s.-The trail fluttered and faded until she had cut off the transfer completely.- ….You two will be something incredible. I just know it. …Now..Go on and get ready for major training Taka! You too Setsuko~ I’m sure togg-kun will want to work with you!!~ DRAW Category:Battle